


Scenes From a Partnership

by MiliaTelamera



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluffier than I intended, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Surprise I like you!, Teasing, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiliaTelamera/pseuds/MiliaTelamera
Summary: A series of prompt fills from various sources all focused on Cathmir. Some will be sweet, some may not be so sweet. Rating will likely increase down the line.





	1. "It'll be fun, trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted more Cathmir content, so I made more Cathmir content.
> 
> So hi, I love these two, and can't get them out of my head. I hope you like it.
> 
> Prompt is the title!

“It’ll be fun, trust me!” Catherine’s excitement was palpable, even though she was standing there with just her hands on her hips.

“You haven’t even told me what we’re doing.” Shamir found her partner’s exuberance dubious, and narrowed her eyes.

That didn’t seem to discourage said planner of fun, and Catherine gestured for Shamir to follow her out of the training grounds, “That’s part of the fun! The surprise! Now stop asking questions.”

Catherine turned at the doorway, still grinning like an idiot, “And don’t forget your bow.”

Shamir could hear the clank of armor well after the knight had disappeared through the doorway. It took her a few moments to finally move, but eventually she gave a soft sigh and followed after. The noise was easy to follow, so she didn’t hurry to catch up. It was only when sound stopped that she moved a little quicker.

Catherine was standing at the bottom of one of the out of use towers, two knotted ropes hanging from the side. Shamir lifted her brow and looked at her partner as if to say _‘Are you kidding me?’_

“Yep, come on!” the knight said, interpreting exactly what her oft silent partner was trying to project. And then she was off again, climbing one of the ropes quickly and efficiently. Shamir had no idea how she could be so quick in all that armor, but then she remembered with a small flush she had seen exactly how well muscled her partner was.

Another huff, and she was climbing too, bow slung across her back. There were many reasons she could have wanted her to bring her bow. Maybe she needed help clearing out pigeons from the tower, or some other pest that may have infested the broken nooks and crannies. That wouldn’t have been very fun though, so Shamir hoped that Catherine had something else in mind.

She was out of breath when she finally pulled herself over the edge, and it took her a moment to get her bearings. When she did, there was quite a sight before her, and she wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it.

There was a blanket laid out, with a basket sitting at its center. Next to it was a fire with a metal teapot, but when the scent hit her she knew it wasn’t tea. It was coffee. There were a few other things sitting around that didn’t seem of any import, maybe things left over from before the tower went into disuse. She took a tentative step forward, “What is all this?”

Catherine’s hand rubbed the back of her head and she laughed a little nervously, “Well, I know you’ve been pretty busy lately, and since you didn’t mention it this year, I am guessing you probably forgot.”

Shamir stood there a moment, brows pinching together as she tried to figure out exactly what Catherine was talking about. It was a week out until they left on their next mission, and oddly enough the entire monastery had been decidedly calm for a place filled with teenagers.

During all this thinking, Catherine had moved over to her, one hand behind her back. Shamir looked up when she was standing in front of her, expecting the woman to reveal what all of this was about.

“Happy birthday, Shamir,” she said without her normal loudness, producing a wrapped package from her back. It looked hastily done, but there was no way of telling exactly what it could be.

She took it, feeling very confused but then realized that Catherine was right. The calendar hadn’t been her priority this week, and she had been trusting her instincts to run through her daily routine. “I…”

Catherine scratched at her neck, an obvious warmth spreading through her cheeks, “The gift isn’t much, but I thought I’d make up for it with everything else. Go head. Open it.”

The paper came off easily, and she had to keep hold of it with one hand to keep the wind from pulling it over the side of the tower wall.The box it revealed was about as long as her forearm, and when she lifted the lid, she found a small dagger sheathed inside. It wasn’t ornate, which was fine with her, but when she took it out it felt balanced.

“I thought you could use a new one. Especially since you have taken the task of doing all the hunting when we’re traveling.” As if she reconsidered what she had said Catherine quickly amended, “Not that there’s anything wrong with your old one, but, you know…”

Shamir slid the dagger from the sheath, testing its sharpness on the edge of her thumb, before blessing Catherine with a small smile, “It’s a perfect gift. Thank you.”

Catherine looked like she was close to picking her up, so she resheathed the hunting dagger, and nodded her head to the rest of the set up, “Little late for coffee isn’t it?”

“It’s apparently a special bean. Still has the taste but won’t keep you up all night,” Catherine did touch her then, taking her hand in a tentative grip and trying to guide her towards the blanket. Upon closer inspection, she could see the edges were weighted down to keep the wind from trying to carry it off. “I know you like coffee.”

“It seems you’ve spent a lot of time learning what I like. The surprises continue,” there was a playful tone underneath her normal dryness and she sat down on the blanket next to Catherine, and awaited the rest of this birthday surprise to be revealed.

“That’s what partners do right? Get to know each other better so things get easier on the battlefield?” Catherine opened the basket then, pulling out something wrapped in kitchen towels. “It took me a while to find some of the ingredients for this, but the kitchen staff assures me this is a popular recipe from Dagda.”

“Catherine… why all of this for me?” Shamir felt a bit overwhelmed. Sure a gift for her birthday, but this went beyond one gift. Her partner seemed to be going above and beyond what was really necessary, “Aren’t you overdoing it?”

Catherine looked down, rolling a shoulder before responding. “You’re important to me. I just wanted to show you.”

After a moment, the knight lifted her blue eyes looking at Shamir with uncertainty, “Is it really too much?”

Shamir stared at her for a long moment, different responses flitting through her head. Some of which would likely sting, but the look on Catherine’s face was so earnest, that she didn’t have the heart. “It’s… a lot to take in. Is this all of it? Or do you have more in store for me?”

Her partner didn’t seem to know how to take that response, “Ah well, when we’re done eating I planned to light that lantern over there…”

She pointed, “... and you’ll have some moving target practice flying up in the air. But that’s all I had planned outside this. I promise.”

Shamir leaned over still covered pot resting between her and Catherine, her gloved hand coming to rest against the woman’s cheek and guiding her face back to look at her. “You thought of everything it seems. Now how can I repay you for all of this.”

Catherine blinked and then gave an almost shy grin, “The pleasure of your company is enough.”

“Even so, I think you deserve something.”

Before Catherine could protest again, Shamir kissed her. Her partner stilled from the shock of it, and Shamir wondered if she had crossed a line.

That doubt was quickly extinguished when Catherine finally moved her lips against hers, kissing her fiercely as if a dam had broken.

As they tumbled down onto the blanket beside the uneaten food, Shamir decided that she had been right to trust Catherine. This was fun.


	2. “I could really eat something.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was her favorite game.
> 
> At least it had become her favorite game once they were on the road. Privacy was a precious commodity for them, so when they had a private room, or a secure abandoned structure with a roof over their head, Catherine liked to break the tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I ramped up the rating with this one. Read this prompt and the idea wouldn't leave my head. I'm always nervous about posting explicit things out there on the internet but let's see how this goes.
> 
> This is basically set after Catherine and Shamir have been wandering the world together for a while, and Catherine has a favorite game she likes to play. Also, same pronouns are hard. This isn't my first rodeo with them but wow I do not feel like I've mastered it. Sorry if name's feel overused.

It was her favorite game.

At least it had become her favorite game once they were on the road. Privacy was a precious commodity for them, so when they had a private room, or a secure abandoned structure with a roof over their head, Catherine liked to break the tension.

It didn’t matter if they had recently eaten dinner, or if they had no food to eat at that moment. It was the way Shamir reacted to her saying it that gave her the most delight. A callback to every eyeroll her partner had given her in those early days, every delightfully exasperated huff, and those piercing baleful glares that had sent those first tingles of longing down Catherine’s spine.

Of course, Shamir knew it was a game now, and played along. That didn’t diminish the joy Catherine got out of it. If anything it added to it, knowing that it was something they shared.

So once they had set up in the abandoned house they had found, a fire roaring in the long unused fireplace, Catherine turned to look at her partner and devilish grin on her lips.

“I could really eat something.”

Shamir let out a sigh, narrowing her eyes, and giving Catherine exactly what she wanted, “We’ve already eaten.”

“I’m not full; besides, I see something tasty in my sights.”

There was the eyeroll, but it was accompanied by the slightest of blushes. It would be nice to bask in such victories, if the rest of the game wasn’t sweeter. Catherine stood from the fireplace, and padded over to her partner who jutted out her chin and gave her a defiant look. That it was one of the very few distinct times that she was allowed to take control was another grand thing about this game.

Catherine’s hand moved to Shamir’s neck, her thumb running down the other woman’s jawline as she leaned in to kiss her. Warm lips parted for her after a moment’s hesitation, her tongue dipping inside just to get a taste. She pulled back, looking down into violet eyes that were not as narrow as before.

“Mmm, delicious. I think I’ll have some more.”

Catherine kissed her again, harder this time as her hand moved back to grab at the short crop of hair at Shamir’s neck and tugging. She began pushing her back towards the bedrolls they had laid out on the floor, free hand moving to untie the strings of her partner’s tunic. She didn’t stop at the bedrolls, instead continuing until she had pressed her against the wall.

Shamir was the one to break the kiss, a sly grin on her lips as she continued the game, “Haven’t you had your fill?”

“I’ll never have my fill of you.”

It was spoken with reverence, instead of the playful tone she had been using. Catherine dipped her head back down, lips painting a trail down the length of Shamir’s neck, her hands moving to push open the other woman’s shirt. Her tongue painted a circle over a fading mark she had left at the juncture of shoulder and neck, before biting down to make the bruise surface anew. It got a quiet hiss from Shamir, who had her head tossed to the side.

From there, Catherine made her way down, tongue and teeth leaving a trail over pale skin as she tasted the sweat leftover from the day’s journey. She took her time with her lover’s chest, savoring the feel of taut nipple as her tongue teased one breast, as her hand massaged the other.

Shamir was still mostly quiet, only the occasional sharp intake of breath or the arc of her chest forward demonstrating her desire for more. Catherine knew how to read every signal. After so many years together, she believed there wasn’t a single motion Shamir could make that she would not understand.

When Catherine felt fingers digging into her shoulders, she knew that it was time to move lower. As she knelt, her fingers worked the belt buckle free. She nipped at the lean stomach muscles as she made her way further down. The belt was tossed aside and she slid Shamir’s pants and underwear off her hips, before leaning in close to the juncture of her thighs and closing her eyes.

To her this was a form of worship, as much as it was part of the game. The game was just one piece in a multitude of ways she wanted to show Shamir how much she meant to her. She felt Shamir step out of her pants, and it wasn’t long until she felt the weight of a leg on her shoulder. When Catherine opened her eyes, she saw her partner looking down at her with a mix of impatience and amusement.

“I thought you were hungry?”

“I’m starving.”

One arm curled around the thigh that was propped on her shoulder, and she dipped her head forward, pressing the flat of her tongue to Shamir’s core, moving up and over the already wet folds of her cunt. She paused right before she reached that sensitive nub, and slipped her tongue inside her. It curled against her inner walls, and Catherine took a moment to savor the taste. With a deep hum in her throat, she pressed her mouth flush against against her lover’s delicious cunt, her thumb beginning to work her clit in slow circles.

Shamir’s hips began to move of their own volition, short panting gasps escaping her, but no other noise. She was quiet until she broke, and Catherine wanted her to break more than once before she was done having her fill. The slow, sure strokes of both thumb and tongue became more frenzied, her lips working against her slick folds. It wasn’t long until she had to use her other hand to hold Shamir’s hips steady, hoping that there wouldn’t be another wild buck like the one that had broken her nose a few years back.

“Catherine…” her name fell like a whispered prayer from Shamir’s lips, and it only made her redouble her efforts.

The leg curled against her shoulder tighter, pulling her in as she felt Shamir start tensing. She pulled her mouth free moving up to replace her thumb and sucking her clit between her lips. Her tongue worked it as her lips surrounded it, and then she heard the sweetest sound. The loud, long moan of pleasure breaking free from her lover.

She pulled back, giving Shamir room to buck her hips, thumb returning to help her ride out her climax. Once the strongest waves of it had crested, Catherine looked up at Shamir with a broad grin.

“Still… hungry?” The question was soft and stuttered, and Catherine’s only answer was to return to the attention she had been giving her before.

This time, she added fingers, moving tongue between clit and cunt as she pumped them inside. She went slower, wanting to draw out Shamir’s pleasure for as long as she could stand it. It wasn’t until she heard a familiar growl and felt fingers tangling tight in her hair that she changed her pace, working back up towards the crescendo that would elicit that delightful sound from Shamir’s lips.

It was louder this time, echoing off the old stone walls. Catherine braved the bucking hips, mouth closing around Shamir’s sex once more, tongue tasting each wave of pleasure from inside her lover’s core. Her hair was being pulled hard, and she felt that the few sacrificed strands were worth it.

When things began to calm, Catherine lazily lapped at Shamir’s folds until the other woman finally pushed her away. She fell back on her ass with a laugh.

“I think you’ve had quite enough for now.”

Shamir was still somewhat out of breath and she eased herself to the ground, settling in Catherine’s lap. Strong arms moved around her shoulders, and brought her in close for a kiss. Catherine hummed again, content.

“That mean I get to have more later?”

Shamir gave a snort, “Sure, but I think it’s my turn to have a taste.”

Catherine laughed as Shamir pushed her on her back. This really was her favorite game.


End file.
